


Мягче, чем песок

by Kette



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, improper use of sand, it's all about hands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: Все сводилось к одному на двоих чайнику чая и к щеке у него на плече.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 26





	Мягче, чем песок

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн условный, Гаара любит Наруто, а Наруто любит Гаару (и песок, потому что it's coarse and rough and it gets everywhere ахахах)

В итоге Наруто заснул у него на плече.  
  
Только что он пытался втолковать Гааре, почему писать подробные письма друзьям очень важно, жаловался на то, что не получил ни строчки про его дела за последние полгода, бубнил:  
  
— Вот что-нибудь случится у тебя важное, я же поздравить тебя хочу, а как я узнаю? Понимаешь? А поздравлять очень важно, радоваться… радоваться за других. За друзей. Какаши-сенсей говорил…  
  
Они засиделись допоздна, как и в любой другой раз, и за это Гаара по привычке винил себя. Время наедине с Наруто становилось клейким, неоднородным — то проскакивал час за минуту, то затягивались мертвым узлом паузы и взгляды; никак нельзя было подготовиться к тому, что случится в следующий момент. Гаара так и не узнал, что же говорил Какаши-сенсей. Наруто накренился как подрубленное дерево, коснулся его сперва плечом, выдохнул длинно и тяжело. И еще раз. С каждым таким выдохом голова опускалась все ниже, пока пряди соломенной кисточкой не мазнули Гаару по скуле. Корпус Наруто ушел немного вперед, и Гаара рефлекторно подтолкнул его выше, чтобы не упал. И чтобы пока не проснулся. Сидеть на мягкой подушке, чувствуя вес Наруто всем своим телом, Гаара с легкостью мог бы всю ночь и весь день.  
  
На столе перед ними киноварный отблеск закатного солнца капнул в остывающий шен пуэр. Двигаясь как шарнирная кукла, чтобы шевелилась только правая рука, Гаара поднял стакан и отпил совсем немного, чтобы только полнее почувствовать аромат. Он нарочно привязывал свои обыденные действия и ощущения к их встречам, чтобы затем вместе с запахом, вкусом, знакомым пейзажем вспоминались клейкие соломенные минуты и мертвые оранжевые узлы.  
  
Он бы написал Наруто о себе, если бы знал, что писать. События Суны теперь были его делами, но Наруто, конечно, не это имел в виду. Может быть, он был бы рад получать известия о том, как Канкуро проспорил Темари и целый день отходил по резиденции с чистым лицом, скрипя зубами, когда дежурные джонины пытались выставить его за порог. Или о том, как на неделю раньше срока на его столе зацвела ребуция. Но Гаара никогда не делился такими подробностями своей жизни, не умел их описывать, хотя всегда отмечал, складывал одну к другой, обращался с ними нежнее, чем с набором для чайной церемонии, который ему подарила сестра.  
  
Он бы написал Наруто о себе, но каждый день он и без того вспоминал о Наруто так часто, что это походило на один бесконечный разговор, начавшийся еще на экзамене на чунина. Странно, что между ними за прошедшие годы не образовалось никакой телепатической связи. Эта возможность была настолько осязаемой, что Гаара всерьез страшился ее, и в то же время отчаянно о ней мечтал.  
  
Наруто мягко посапывал, уложившись щекой на наплечник. Гаара коротко обдумал, не отнести ли его в постель, и отказался от этой идеи. На расстоянии мысли о Наруто придавали его мышлению и видению небывалую ясность, но вблизи, за пределами бумажных вопросов и совещаний, он становился почти что беспомощен. Все сводилось к зыбкому предвкушению того, что Наруто скажет и сделает. Все сводилось к одному на двоих чайнику чая и к щеке у него на плече.  
  
Солнце ушло из стакана, и удерживать внимание на оранжевых бликах Гаара больше не мог. Сумерки начинали скрадывать цвета и формы. Гаара хотел подать сигнал, чтобы включили свет, снова передумал и усмехнулся про себя — о нерешительности Казекаге впору было складывать песни.  
  
Время от времени Наруто ерзал, и до Гаары доносился пряный, искристый запах его волос. Ревнивые песок и ветер учат своих детей тонко различать все краски этого мира, радоваться даже одному ростку, довольствоваться одним глотком воды, одним самым несмелым облачком. Это воспитывало в них непритязательность, скромность, но обратной стороной скромности была жадность. Сейчас, рядом с Наруто, Гаара был жадным. Он немного повернул голову, и запах стал более отчетливым, более прямолинейным; он разом наполнил легкие и вместе с кислородом поступил в кровь. Если бы не абсолютный щит, Гаара обязательно проверил бы, не стала ли она теперь соломенного цвета.  
  
И все же, оставаться так всю ночь они не могли: Наруто с дороги требовался полноценный сон, прихоти Гаары не должны были вставать выше его комфорта. Подготовившись его разбудить, Гаара напоследок прижался переносицей к лохматой макушке и тут же пожалел об этом. В груди сдавило. Он раньше не позволял себе так много, зачем позволил теперь? Тонкая струйка песка, повинуясь его руке, готова была скользнуть по щеке Наруто, аккуратно привлекая внимание, но Гаара опять колебался. Следовало выждать, пока внутри уляжется внезапная буря, пока он снова сможет спокойно думать и дышать. Следовало незатейливо отстраниться и проводить заспанного Наруто в подготовленную для него комнату.  
  
Вместо песка он коснулся щеки рукой.  
  
Костяшки скользнули мягко, так мягко, что вдоль позвоночника встала дыбом фантомная шерсть. Очередная ошибка? Конечно. Мышцы Наруто напряглись, дав понять, что он просыпается, но вместо громкой и фальшивой бодрости, с которой обычно пробуждается невовремя заснувший человек, Наруто повел головой, будто искал повторного прикосновения. Не обнаружив его, он невесомо вздохнул.  
  
— Я вырубился, прости, — хрипло извинился он. Гаара прикрыл глаза, переживая оттенки его голоса.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Чтобы занять себя, он сложил забытый песок ленточкой и принялся выписывать узоры, зная, что Наруто следит за каждым ее движением.  
  
— Мне показалось… — начал Наруто и, не закончив, протянул руку к маленькой песчаной панике Гаары. Тот, помедлив, пустил ленту восьмеркой вокруг его пальцев. Когда Наруто перевернул кисть, Гаара обвел линии на его ладони, смутно и глупо пожалев, что не умеет их читать. Темари немного умела.  
  
— Если ты хочешь отдохнуть, для тебя готова комната, — с трудом предложил Гаара, одновременно и благодаря, и ругая себя за честность.  
  
— Я отдыхаю, — отозвался Наруто. Это могло бы звучать беспечно, если бы он прямо сейчас не заигрывал с песчаной ленточкой, поглаживая и прихватывая ее между пальцев. Гаара едва дышал.  
  
Он двинул кистью и пустил ленту выше, обвил запястье Наруто, скользнул по предплечью и рассеял ее у сгиба локтя. Наруто дернулся как от щекотки, но не засмеялся. Боком Гаара чувствовал его короткие и частые вдохи.  
  
— Тебе удобно? — по вежливой привычке уточнил Гаара.  
  
— Мне хорошо.  
  
Этот ответ был больше, чем просто два слова. Он заставил бурю взвиться с новой силой, и Гаара позволил себе вновь коснуться носом растрепанных прядей. Вдруг он заметил, что они сидят в почти полной темноте.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что твой песок может быть таким же мягким, как твои руки? — подал голос Наруто. Он говорил чуть напряженно, будто уже какое-то время держал этот вопрос в себе. — Но я все-таки чувствую разницу.  
  
Наруто вряд ли ждал ответа, но Гаара намеревался что-то сказать, пока указательный палец не мазнул его легонько по тыльной стороне руки; потом, замерев в ложбинке между костяшками, скользнул в нее, а вместе с ним и другие. Наруто осторожно сжал ладонь Гаары в своей, будто обнимая ее со спины. Растерянный, Гаара просто приоткрыл рот, не находя в себе сил оторваться от его волос.  
  
Его безвольную руку подняли, и сплетенные пальцы прижались к горячей щеке. Гаара жадно пил это тепло и не знал, что ему делать. Он еще никого так не трогал, и его никто никогда не трогал так, но он был уверен, что всегда в этом нуждался. Повстречав Наруто, он нуждался в этом особенно сильно.  
  
— Гаара, — позвал Наруто, прижимая их руки к щеке сильнее. Гаара резко втянул его запах и огладил подбородок большим пальцем. Он не знал, как именно, но это должно было продолжаться, этого должно было становиться больше. По костяшкам скользнули обветренные губы. Может быть, Гаара и знал, как.  
  
Он снова призвал струйку песка и направил ее вниз по шее, следя за тем, как Наруто откликается, как дергается его кадык, как внезапно срывается вдох. Таким живым Гаара чувствовал себя только в первый миг своей второй жизни. Теперь он был уверен, что рука об руку с Наруто так ощущается каждая секунда. У этого знания было терпкое послевкусие.  
  
Песок скрылся под воротником. Наруто прогнулся в пояснице, и Гаара развернулся, чтобы поддержать его, практически укладывая его себе на грудь. Он задумался о стеснении, но стесняться было трудно. Когда Наруто, застонав, стал облизывать и прикусывать костяшки их пальцев, Гаара повторил жест свободной рукой. Запомнил: здесь Наруто нравилось. Собственное желание было терпимым, но острым, и Гаара невольно плотнее прижался к горячей спине.  
  
— Я теперь знаю, что ты можешь быть горячим, как пустынный песок, — глухо произнес он над ухом, удивив сам себя тем, что нашел слова. — Но я тоже чувствую разницу.  
  
Гаара оторвал их сплетенные ладони от щеки и опустил вниз, непривычно ощущая чужое возбуждение. Наруто ерзал и стонал, зажатый между двумя ласками — если не тремя, учитывая, как открыто Гаара прижимался к нему сзади, как горячо выдыхал в загривок. Снова дернувшись, Наруто сшиб локтем полупустой стакан, и тот покатился по столу, расплескивая темную жидкость.  
  
Поцеловать Наруто было бы так логично, но Гаара почему-то не хотел. Ему нравилось ласкать его песком и руками, эти касания были чистыми, не оставляли на коже слюны — хотя против слюны Наруто на своей коже Гаара, похоже, не имел ничего против. Стоило подумать об этом, как Гаара пожалел, что отнял руку от его лица. Он бы позволил губам и языку Наруто гораздо больше. Если не все.  
  
Гаара вдруг очень ясно почувствовал под одеждой свою наготу.  
  
Наруто снова звал его, пылко и настойчиво, схватил его за бедро, и на мгновение Гаара встревожился, что что-то не так, но потом понял и улыбнулся. Песок невидимо скользнул обратно в бутыль. Наруто немного сгорбился, переводя дух, но тут же завозился, и даже в слабом лунном свете Гаару поразила глубокая синева его глаз.  
  
— Гаара, — снова сказал он, уже не требовательно, а мягко — тысяча способов произнести его имя, о которых Гаара не знал, — и опустил руку ему на пояс, но Гаара перехватил ее и прижал к своему лицу.  
  
— Просто поцелуй меня, как тебе больше нравится.  
  
Он кончил где-то на полпути, для него это не было ни необходимостью, ни самоцелью. Сейчас, когда ладонь Наруто грела его щеку, он был неизмеримо более счастлив, чем когда из него механически извергалась какая-то жидкость. Наруто потер большим пальцем его скулу и, кивнув, приник к тому же месту губами. Он целовал его лицо медленно и очень осторожно, будто держал в руках величайшую ценность, и когда он добрался до губ, Гаара уже весь дрожал, умирая от мысли, что это однажды прекратится. Из этих поцелуев состоял весь его мир.  
  
Их губы соединились скорее ритуально, чем страстно. Наруто отодвинулся, не отпуская его лица. Второй рукой он нащупал руку Гаары и медленно поглаживал чересчур чувствительную кожу. Она действительно была мягкой, абсолютный щит не позволял ладоням загрубеть.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться спать в моей комнате? — с надеждой спросил он. Потом комично нахмурился, не хватало только почесать в затылке: — То есть… ты вообще будешь спать?  
  
Гаара улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. Часть работы я обычно планирую на ночь, но на сон также уходит два-три часа.  
  
Глухая паника о том, что мир рухнет, когда Наруто оторвется от него, сейчас больше походила на отдаленные раскаты грома. Буря прошла. Наруто остался. Наруто уедет, но Гаара, может быть, наконец научится ему писать. Его жадность никуда не делась, но она всегда была с ним, и сдерживать ее было куда проще и привычнее, чем Однохвостого.  
  
— Отлично! Только я не понял… — Наруто потупился, замявшись. — У нас вокруг Хокаге вечно такая карусель, все шаги записаны, знаешь, говорят, у АНБУ в отдельной книжечке можно посмотреть время, когда он срал. А мы сидим тут, и никому нет дела.  
  
— Я распорядился не беспокоить до тех пор, пока я не подам сигнал. К нам бы пришли только утром или в экстренной ситуации. Снаружи и на улице, разумеется, охрана. — Гаара взвесил, говорить или нет, и все-таки сказал: — Так всегда, если я провожу время с тобой.  
  
Наруто засиял так, что в комнате стало светлее.  
  
— Понятно, — неловко хмыкнул он и быстро чмокнул Гаару в щеку. Если за каждый утаенный факт о себе его ждало такое вознаграждение, Гаара уже мысленно рассчитал, какой длины будет его следующее письмо в Коноху. — Тогда что там с комнатой?  
  
Гаара предпочел бы, чтобы Наруто остался у него, но взвесил все возможные проблемы с секретностью и кивнул.  
  
— Думаю, будет проще, если я зайду, завершив работу. Если поставить дежурных и охрану в известность, все должно быть в порядке.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Наруто. Он встал, начал оправлять штаны и вдруг зашипел как кошка, отскочив на полшага. — Вот дерьмо, во что это я встал?!  
  
— Шен пуэр, — с улыбкой сказал Гаара, поднимаясь следом.  
  
Его новый любимый чай.


End file.
